LEARNER CENTERED
a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? Learned centered instruction is a process in which the student is considered as individual with his or her own feelings, experiences and interests. That is the reason why each one of them has different backgrounds and they are going to learn in different ways. We as teachers must consider this aspects in order to apply in our classes with our students. To know each student in our class could be difficult sometimes and could take some time to do it, but it is necessary because we need a started point in order to have a successful learning process. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The main role of the teacher is to guide the learning process involving the students into the situation and encouraging them to discover new things, to find solutions for the problems presented and at the same time acquiring the language. The role of the teacher is to create a safe environment in which the student feels confident to participate and be engaged in the class. The teacher must let to express the student’s feelings freely and giving opportunities for the interaction among themselves. For the reasons presented I consider the teacher as one of the most important part into the Learning Centered Instruction. It’s true that this focus on the student as individual, but he or she needs someone who guides this process. c. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. · 'Learning is Personalized- ' this principle explains how the teacher must know his or her students in order to adapt the contents and make them relevant on the student’s lives. We as teachers must know the students as individuals and understand to each one of them because all of them have different problems and face different situations, especially in the countryside we have students with a lot of problems, and this guide to a chain of negative aspects for the learning process. Then we must to prepare the environment in which the student forgets the problems at least for the moment and be happy into the class. · 'Learning is competency based-' during the process of leaning centered instruction the student is going to create and develop their skills, and this help them to know their own capabilities and show themselves how strong he or she could be in a specific field. By competence the students are going to create an environment where they are going to learn one from another and this will highly help to increase their knowledge. · 'Learning happens anytime anywhere-' this principle refers to the things that normally happens on a human being. We are leaning every day from different situations, sometimes they cause a happy feeling but sometimes we learn with a hard or sad experience. Something could be easier than we have thought, but if we are in the right place at the right time we could learn how to do that in a meaningful way. As a result of this we will internalize the new knowledge and apply that whenever we need it. ' ' · '''Students take ownership- '''If the learners are involved on the process they will appropriate of it. Making this part of their lives.